Memorias de un Tributo Voluntario
by Yumalay91
Summary: Mi nombre es Drake Parsley y estoy aquí para contaros la verdadera primera historia de amor de los juegos porque, la de Peeta y Katniss no fue la primera. Claro que, ¿quién iba a creérselo siendo el enamorado un tributo del Distrito 2, verdad?


Recuerdo el día que la vi por primera vez. Estaba resplandeciente. A pesar de la timidez y el pánico que la embargaba, ella me resultó tan impactante y hermosa como ver el sol tras una potente tormenta. Incluso, con el horrendo traje negro carbón que su estilista le había puesto, la encontré perfecta. Tenía dieciséis años, pero con las impecables trenzas que enmarcaban su diminuto rostro de duendecillo parecía mucho más pequeña y frágil. Tuve que reprimir el impulso de ir hasta la parte final de la fila, cargarla en brazos y llevarla sobre el carro del Distrito 2, conmigo a su lado. Quise asegurarle que nada malo le sucedería y que yo estaría allí para protegerla, pero comprendí que era una completa mentira. Estábamos a punto de meternos en la arena, donde nos mataríamos los unos a los otros. Con el corazón —el cual creía no tener— en un puño y miles de maldiciones sobre mis extraños sentimientos, aparté la vista de ella, lo que me costó horrores, y por vez primera, odié los juegos.

Hoy vuelvo a ver ese mismo pánico en su rostro y las ganas de enfrentarme al mundo por ella retornan con mucha más fuerza. Se sujeta con fuerza a mi brazo y como puedo, le prometo que todo irá bien. Nadie le hará daño. No mientras yo pueda evitarlo. Sé el momento exacto en el que se tranquiliza, porque la escucho suspirar. Después, regalándome una de sus enormes sonrisas, esas que consiguieron hacerme caer a sus pies, musita.

—Te quiero.

Esas dos palabras suenan como música y un escalofrío de placer me recorre entero. Winter, mi Winter… nunca entenderé que logró ver en mí y más aún, como ha llegado a quererme con tanta intensidad, pero doy gracias al destino, al karma y a todos los Dioses porque así sea. Un asesino como yo no se merece a una chica tan buena, amable y cariñosa como ella, pero la tengo. Y ahora que es mía, no dejaré que nadie me la quite. ¡Pobre idiota el que lo intente!

—¿Crees que me odian?

Me hace la pregunta cuando estamos entrando al comedor. Varias cabezas se giran al vernos llegar y nos saludan. Les devuelvo el saludo, pensando más en la pregunta de Winter que en las personas que nos han visto. ¿Odiarla? ¡¿Cómo iba alguien a odiarla?! Es demasiado buena y dulce como para que alguien tenga esos malos sentimientos contra ella. No creo que exista nadie en todo Panem que pueda sentir eso por mi Winter. Apostaría que incluso, el frío y despiadado presidente Snow le tiene simpatía. Si no, ¿cómo explicar que ambos saliéramos de la arena vivos y sigamos así para contarlo?

—Si te odiasen, serían subnormales.

Respondo. No es que le tenga simpatía a Haymitch, pero hay que reconocerle el mérito de ser vencedor de los juegos. Eso no lo puede decir cualquiera —obviamente, porque muy pocos logran ganar los Juegos del Hambre, claramente— y solo por ello, merece un poquito de respeto. Solo un poquito. Una minúscula parte de una partícula diminuta. Si, algo así. Obviamente, si al final resulta que el tipo odia a Winter, le perderé ese mínimo respeto que debería sentir.

Por otro lado, está Effie. Llamarla estrafalaria sería algo discutible, teniendo en cuenta la tendencia que tienen todos los ciudadanos del Capitolio por vestirse de forma llamativamente ridícula. Si a Haymitch le conozco poco, a Effie menos. Nunca tuve tratos con ninguno, aunque no creo que la mujer pueda guardarle rencor a nadie y menos a alguien como Winter. No, definitivamente, no podrían odiarla, por mucho que lo intentaran.

—Creen que morimos en la arena.  
—Verás que sorpresa se llevan cuando te vean vivita y coleando.

Otra persona se habría sentido cortada por mi comentario. Cualquier otro ser humano estaría ahora pensando en dejarme de lado y darme por imposible. Incluso, algún valiente, me respondería alguna tontería en el mismo tono. Claramente, Winter es de otra galaxia. Por alguna extraña razón, nunca me tuvo miedo. Respeto, si. Reconozco que mi estatura y mi estado físico imponen, y al principio eso era precisamente lo único que le hacía recelar. Desconfianza que se redujo cuando le salvé dos veces la vida durante los juegos, y la cual se perdió totalmente cuando ambos salimos vivos de la arena. Ahora, se atreve incluso a contradecirme.

Como respuesta, me regala otra de sus bonitas sonrisas y no le da importancia a mi tono burlón. Señores, señoras… ¡ver para creer!

—¿Has podido ver al Sinsajo?

Alzo una ceja, como única contestación por mi parte. No sé que le hace pensar que yo he podido ver al Sinsajo, si lo único que hago es entrenar reclutas y del área de entrenamiento solo salgo para ir a comer, descansar y dormir.

Aceptamos nuestras raciones en silencio y así tomamos asiento en nuestra mesa, la cual está sorprendentemente vacía y solo sirve para poner más nerviosa a Winter, si es que eso era posible. Estará pensando en quien puede compartir nuestra mesa y seguro que esa cabecita loca suya le está mostrado a Effie y Haymitch, a quienes nunca hemos visto por aquí. Si hemos visto a algunos habitantes del 12. Varios reconocieron a Winter —¿cómo no hacerlo?— y se sorprendieron de verla viva. Supongo que esa es la reacción obvia.

Suspiro, al ver que ni siquiera es capaz de comenzar a comer. Estoy a punto de llamar su atención cuando mi mirada se dirige a la puerta. Boquiabierto es poco para como me encuentro. ¡Effie Trinket acaba de entrar al comedor! Esto sí que es un espectáculo. No lleva peluca, maquillaje… solo un extraño pañuelo anudado de manera aún más rara en la cabeza y un archivador entre las manos. Si no fuera por ese rostro de bruja amargada que tiene, nunca la hubiera reconocido. ¡Incluso lleva el mono del Distrito 13! Dejo de sonreír cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran. De sorprendida pasa a indignada y con paso decidido, avanza hacia nosotros.

—No te alarmes, cariño, pero Effie viene hacía aquí y yo diría que está mosqueada.

Logro justamente lo contrario de lo que pretendían mis palabras. Winter palidece y siguiendo la dirección que le indico, se gira para ver a la furia del Capitolio caminar hacia nosotros, en todo su esplendor. No es que no le encuentre amenaza a Effie. Sinceramente… ¿quién podría temerle a alguien que se llama así? Aunque, no pienso subestimarla. Si dice o hace algo que hiera a Winter, tendremos algo más que palabras.

—¡No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos! —Exclama, con ese acentillo tan característico del Capitolio. Acento que detesto, por cierto—. ¡Winter Javens! ¡Estás viva!

Apenas disimulo la carcajada que se me escapa. Me gano una fulminante mirada por su parte, la cual pretende amedrentarme pero no me hace ni reír. Pobrecilla… Me habría reído, de buena gana, con su obvia observación pero, como buen luchador, creí mejor callar y esperar. Ya tendría oportunidad de lanzarle un par de pullas. Pensándolo bien… creo que tengo la oportunidad ahora mismo.

—Debería ir a por su bandeja, señorita Trinket.

Educación ante todo. Nuevamente, obtengo de su parte una mirada asesina. Comienzo a pensar que esta mujer me tiene manía y todo… desde que ha entrado por esa puerta, no hace más que mirarme mal. ¡Con lo bueno que soy!

Afortunadamente, el bicho —como pienso llamarla a partir de este momento— gira sobre sus talones en busca de su ración. Momento que aprovecho para rodear la cintura de Winter con mi brazo, pegarla a mí y besa su cabeza, intentando tranquilizarla. Ha llegado el momento que tanto lleva temiendo desde que supo que ellos estaban en el distrito. No puedo hacer esto por ella, pero pienso estar ahí para apoyarla.

—No te odia, Winter. Solo está sorprendida.  
—¿De verdad crees eso? —Susurra, recostándose contra mí. Acaricio su pelo con mi mano libre, deleitándome en su suavidad y suspiro.  
—Estoy convencido.  
—¿En serio?  
—Completamente.

A la vuelta de Effie, dejo que ambas hablen. Al principio, Winter se muestra cautelosa. Es su naturaleza ser tan desconfiada. Tuvo que aprender a ser así y supongo que los juegos no hicieron más que aumentar esa sensación de temor. Pero, poco a poco y tras algunas lágrimas, Effie consigue que Winter se abra a ella. Le cuenta, muy por encima, como es que ambos estamos vivos y por primera vez desde que estamos cara a cara, me mira con lo que parece ser aprobación. Pienso que debe ser gracias a mi chica, la cual no hace más que halagarme. Dejan el tema de lado y pasan a charlar sobre el cuaderno negro que ella ha traído consigo. Al parecer, hoy nos van a obsequiar con la presencia del propio Sinsajo. ¡Oh, qué afortunados somos! Es ironía… lo digo, solo por si acaso alguien no lo había notado.

—¿Y Haymitch?  
—Está desintoxicándose, en alguna parte de… de… este sitio. —Comenta, después de dudar—. Al parecer, aquí hay muchas prohibiciones.  
—Bueno… cuando has vivido con muchas privaciones, es soportable.

Sonrío ante el comentario de Winter. No es que sea malintencionado. Sé que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de lo que ha dicho. Pero, Effie se lo ha tomado bastante mal. Para fortuna de todos y especialmente de ella, decide hacer la vista gorda y guardar silencio. Mejor.

La conversación gira en torno al Distrito 13 y automáticamente, me desconecto de la conversación. Estoy lo suficientemente pegado a Winter para notar si ella se tensa, así que está bien. No necesito prestar más atención en parte porque, personalmente, el tema de los trajes me trae sin cuidado.

Por si la fiesta no estuviera lo suficientemente animada, a nuestra mesa se acercan Gale —un tío majo, dicho sea de paso— y Katniss, quien se queda sorprendida al ver a Effie. Esta le saluda, sonriéndole y exclamando su nombre. Winter me mira, cohibida y yo me encojo de hombros. El Sinsajo deja la bandeja al lado de la mujer y se abrazan, dedicándose algunas palabras. Hago un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo para Gale, y él me lo devuelve. Hace lo mismo con Winter, siguiendo en su línea. Está enfadado con su paisana y aún le dura ese resentimiento.

—Yo te conozco…

Divertido, contemplo como Winter agacha la mirada cuando el Sinsajo se dirige a ella. No es que esté reprochándole algo. Creo que habla más la sorpresa que el enfado. Al menos, esa es la impresión que me da —tampoco es que Katniss sea muy expresiva, la verdad—, aunque pensar eso no me tranquiliza. Bastante revueltas tiene Winter con sus mierdas como para que vengan a removerlas más.

—Septuagésimos terceros Juegos del Hambre. —Contesto, con seguridad. Le tiendo la mano a la chica, más por obligación que por devoción—. Drake.  
—Distrito 2. —Me responde. Asiento. He intentado desviar la atención de Winter, pero fallo miserablemente—. Tú eras de mi distrito.  
—Es Winter Javens. —Ahora es Gale el que actúa como mediador. Por el rabillo del ojo veo que ella agradece su gesto con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque sigue sin mirar a Katniss—. Quedó entre los tres últimos tributos.  
—Ya sé quién es, Gale.

Responde, irritada. Cuando empiezo a pensar que ella podría caerme bien, veo un brillo de furia en su mirada, dirigido íntegramente a Winter. ¿Qué mierdas es todo eso? No puedo creerme que vaya a culparla de algo. Al momento, me pongo en alerta. Estoy listo para interceder por Winter si fuera necesario, y lamentablemente, preveo que así será. Dejo la cuchara sobre el bol del puré que tenemos hoy de primer plato y paso un brazo por detrás de su espalda, dejando claro que estoy allí y preparado para la acción. Eso no parece amedrentar a la "chica en llamas", porque mantiene fijos sus ojos sobre Winter.

—Dijeron que habías muerto.  
—No es así.  
—Lo vimos por la televisión. —Insiste.  
—Fue un montaje.

Añade Winter, con voz calmada. Conozco a la perfección ese tono suyo. No tengo manos para contar las veces que lo ha usado contra mí. Sé que Winter no se va a dejar intimidar, y menos con este asunto. Los juegos la endurecieron. Yo mismo vi la evolución de esta chica. De tímida y dócil pasó a decidida y valiente —aunque yo me inclinaría más a decirle temeraria—. Estoy convencido de que el enfado se está cocinando en el interior de su cabecita y si algo tiene la furia de Winter es que, una vez que explota, se lleva a su objetivo por delante.

—Pudiste haber ganado los juegos.

Ya está. Señores, señoras… el Sinsajo acaba de cavar su propia tumba, psicológicamente hablando. Vamos a ver… no conozco el calvario que Katniss habrá pasado antes de los juegos. ¿Sinceramente? Me importa más bien poco. Sé que no debió ser fácil, porque los relatos que Winter me ha contado a lo largo de estos tres años me lo han dejado bien claro. Pero, si alguien ha sufrido más de las dos, esa ha sido Winter y claramente, nadie tiene la moral necesaria para venir y juzgarla, sin conocer la verdadera historia.

—¿Ganar los juegos? —Pregunta, alucinada—. ¡Me enfrentaba a dos tributos entrenados! ¡Y yo ni siquiera tuve preparación alguna! —Exclama, indignada—. ¿Y me dices que tenía opción de ganar los juegos?  
—_Wint_…

A estas alturas, ha llegado la hora de intervenir y acabar con el problema. Sé cómo es ella y por eso sé que, si la dejo decir algo que hiera a otra persona —aunque lo diga con razón— la que saldrá malparada será mi Winter. Se pasará varios días dándole vueltas a sus palabras, pensando como pedir perdón. Bastante tormento tiene ya y no pienso dejar que nadie lo aumente, por muy "Sinsajo" que sea ese alguien.

—No me vengas con eso. —Sisea.  
—Está afectada por todo lo ocurrido. Como todos. —Digo, intentando sonar razonable. Disimuladamente, Gale sujeta el brazo de Katniss y detiene lo que fuera a decir. Gesto que agradezco. Winter farfulla algo. Decidido a dar por terminada la charla, sujeto sus mejillas con delicadeza y la obligo a mirarme—. Se ha visto obligada a asistir a los juegos dos veces, cariño. Ambos sabemos el infierno que es aquello y nadie querría repetirlo.  
—Los locos del 2 sí.  
—De acuerdo… los locos del 2 sí. —Acepto, dándole una sonrisa torcida—. Está perdida, como tú lo estabas. ¿Recuerdas? —En cuanto tengo su asentimiento, continúo—. Aún tiene que acostumbrarse a esto…

He logrado mi objetivo: el dolor y el enfado de Winter se han desintegrado por completo. Se ha quedado bloqueada, sin saber bien que hacer o decir. Veo las lágrimas brillando en sus ojos y sé que está a punto de derrumbarse. No debe ser nada fácil saber que tu distrito, tu casa, ha desaparecido del mapa y gente que conocías ya no está. Menos aún si lo has presenciado, televisado en exclusiva por el Capitolio. A pesar de que no tiene muy buenos recuerdos del Distrito 12, aquel lugar era su hogar y ahora… ya no está. No es lo mismo que no te dejen regresar a tu casa, a que no puedas volver porque no haya sitio al que volver.

—Creo que me acostaré un rato… —Musita—. No me encuentro bien…  
—Yo te cubro.

Las palabras me salen solas y sé que es la rapidez con la que se me escapan lo que le hace sonreír. Le prometí que siempre estaría ahí para protegerla y así llevamos tres años. Tres gloriosos años de felicidad, casi absoluta. Me acaricia la mejilla y dándome un breve beso en los labios, la dejo ir, asegurándole que me ocuparé de llevar su bandeja cuando recoja la mía.

En cuanto sale por la puerta, fulmino al Sinsajo. Winter podrá sentirse todo lo apesadumbrada que quiera, pero yo no soy así. No voy a dejar que nadie le haga daño, y menos una niñita enrabietada como ella.

—¿Puedo saber a qué ha venido eso?  
—Podría haber ganado los juegos y darle un año de alimento a su distrito. —Asegura Katniss, entre dientes—. En cambio, fingió su muerte.  
—Tuvo que hacerlo.  
—¿Tuvo?  
—Katniss… —El llamado de atención de Effie se queda en un penoso intento. Ella la observa incrédula.  
—¿Vas a defenderla?  
—No conozco toda la historia, Katniss. Pero te puedo asegurar que Winter llegó a la final porque Drake, aquí presente, se alió con ella.  
—Vi los juegos.  
—Hay más detrás de lo que se ve en la pantalla. —Afirmo—. Tú misma deberías saberlo.  
—¿Y eso la exculpa?  
—Mira, Sinsajo. —Contesto, realmente enfadado. Se me han quitado hasta las ganas de comer. Medio comedor nos mira, no queriendo perderse detalle de la discusión—. Dentro de lo horrible que resultan los juegos, tu edición fue de las más suavecitas, comparadas con algunas otras. La nuestra fue de las peores. Te ahorraré los detalles porque, como has asegurado, los viste. ¿Crees que a Winter no le hubiera gustado que alguien se ofreciera voluntario en su lugar? Lamentablemente, no todos los habitantes de Panem pueden presumir de tener una hermana como tú.

Quiero decir más, pero paso del tema. En su mirada sigo viendo la misma terquedad que al principio de la discusión y sé que añadir algo será en balde. Por ello, me despido de Effie y de Gale, cojo las dos bandejas y emprendo mi salida con ellas en la mano, repasando la lista de mis tareas para la tarde y considerando si puedo escaquearme o no. Al final, decido no rehuir mis obligaciones. Podré descargar parte de mi enfado en el gimnasio del distrito.

Confío que Haymitch tenga una reacción similar a la de Effie, y no prejuzgue a Winter.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Cuando alguien tiembla por culpa del frío, puedes ayudarle. Una manta, un hoguera, el calor corporal, y se le pasa. A veces, al sentir miedo, también se tiembla. Por experiencia sé que es más difícil poder ayudar en este caso, pero no es imposible. No basta con echar por encima una manta y esperar. Hay que tener paciencia y mucho tacto, además de ser comprensivo. Con un poco de tiempo, consigues que la persona que lo padece se tranquilice y deje de temblar. En cambio, cuando la mente insiste en no calmarse y toda ayuda posible resulta inútil, los que están cerca se sienten impotentes, sensación que empeora cuando la persona que sufre es la persona a la que más quieres. Y ahora mismo, yo soy la encarnación de la impotencia.

A pesar de los tratamientos, los medicamentos, las terapias… Winter seguía experimentando ese mismo pánico. Algunas veces —muy pocas—, abrazarla era lo único que conseguía tranquilizarla y sacar a su mente de aquel estado. Sin embargo, la inmensa mayoría veces en las que el terror la atacaba, rodearla con mis brazos no bastaba. Ella seguía temblando, al punto de asemejarse más a convulsiones. Lloraba en silencio, aferrándose a mí, en ocasiones dormida. De vez en cuando musitaba ruegos que me helaban la sangre y me hacían darme cuenta de la maldad que habita en mi distrito. ¿Cómo podíamos ser tan crueles? ¿Cuándo habíamos dejado de ser personas y nos convertimos en monstruos?

En aquellas ocasiones, como ahora, comprendía perfectamente las borracheras de Haymitch. Para mi distrito, ganar los juegos era sinónimo de grandeza. ¿Qué importaba el medio, si lo que deseabas fervientemente era el fin? La única aspiración en la vida de los jóvenes en el Distrito 2 es convertirse en un tributo ganador de los juegos. Entrenas para eso, sueñas con ello y haces que toda su existencia —desde que tu nombre entra por primera vez en la urna hasta que te pasas de edad— gire en torno a los juegos. Pero, ese no era el sueño de todos los distritos. No lo comprendí hasta que, desesperado por protegerla, busqué a Winter en la arena. Cuando la encontré, el terror reflejado en sus ojos fue peor que clavarse un puñal en el pecho.

—Debe ser horrible.

El murmullo entristecido de Winter saca a mi mente de los lúgubres pensamientos que la estaban inundando. Suspiro, apretándola contra mí, sin saber qué decir.

—Creo que, en cierto modo, le debía reconfortar pensar que su marido había muerto… Habrían sufrido menos.  
—Eso no la excusa, _Wint_. Nosotros no tenemos la culpa.  
—Lo sé, lo sé… Aún así… La comprendo. Yo me volvería loca si te perdiera, Drake. —La siento y escucho suspirar a la vez. Afortunadamente, los temblores han cesado. Por ahora—. Todo el distrito cree que Peeta es un traidor.  
—Yo creo que intenta protegerla.  
—También yo. Todos conocemos de lo que es capaz el Capitolio… no me extrañaría nada que vendiera su alma al mismo demonio para salvar a Katniss.  
—Es lo que yo haría.

Le aseguro. Murmura que ella estaría dispuesta a todo por protegerme y no necesito que lo jure para creerla. Ya me lo ha demostrado en dos ocasiones y con esas tengo suficiente para el resto de mi vida.

Se acurruca más contra mí, intentando dormirse. Le deseo buenas noches, deseando fervientemente que de verdad lo sean. Al menos, lo que queda de noche, que no es mucho. Sonrío al escucharla farfullar. Ojalá tuviera yo esa misma facilidad para caer en las redes de Morfeo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La hora libre que Coin nos ha otorgado —a los tributos vivos que estamos en el 13— es la mejor que tengo en todo el día. Winter y yo, inmersos en entrenamientos con las armas. Perdidos en nuestro propio mundo peligroso. Le llevó año y medio poder bajar aquí sin entrar en pánico. Al principio, gritaba y lloraba, suplicando. Buscaba una esquina donde poder sentarse contra la pared, se abrazaba las piernas y escondiendo la cabeza en las piernas, gimoteaba para que todo terminara. Cuando eso ocurría, aparecían los médicos y la sedaban, devolviéndola al hospital.

Ya no. Fue como el resurgir del fénix. Un día, apareció mientras yo entrenaba. Sin lágrimas, con una tranquilidad pasmosa, me señaló un arco y me pidió que le enseñara. Accedí. No sabía qué nos podía deparar el futuro, pero quería que ella pudiera luchar si necesitara defenderse. Y no solo llegó a manejar bastante bien el arco, también le enseñé técnicas para el cuerpo a cuerpo.

Winter no solo demostró tener resistencia. Era rápida y ágil, lo que le ayudaba sobremanera. El único obstáculo que se interponía entre ella y la absoluta dominación de la situación era su instinto. Ella nunca había buscado luchar. Siempre huía. Estaba más preparada para huir que para plantar cara y cuando se encontraba entre la espada y la pared —literalmente—, la necesidad de escapar se adueñaba de su mente y bloqueándose, agachaba la mirada, llorando silenciosamente. Nos llevó varios meses conseguir que dominara ese instinto y algo más que consiguiera superarlo, en parte.

El Sinsajo nos sorprendió a ambos mientras practicábamos un antiguo deporte conocido como esgrima. No había variado mucho desde que nuestros antepasados lo practicaban como deporte. La gran diferencia era que nosotros no estábamos entreteniéndonos con ello: era la preparación de defensa para un futuro incierto.

—Sinsajo.

Mi saludo resultó aún más escueto de lo que yo pensaba, cosa que me agradó bastante. Desde el incidente en el comedor, no habíamos tenido contacto con ella en varios días. Gale me mantenía levemente informado —lo que se le escapaba, porque yo no preguntaba nada— y Effie nos contaba hasta la duración de sus conversaciones. Más allá de eso… nada.

Ella nos saludó con la cabeza y se apoyó en una pared, sin decir nada. Capté la atención de Winter, quien ya comenzaba a distraerse con sus pensamientos negativos y le anuncié que seguiríamos con ello. En aquel momento, odié el casco protector que llevábamos. Dejaba ver, pero no lo suficiente como para leer en sus ojos lo que pasaba por su mente. Si hubiera podido hacerlo, no habría seguido con la especie de clase.

Me lancé hacia ella, con la espada señalándola y ella pegó un respingo, dejando caer su arma.

—Para… para… ¡Para! —Gritó, quitándose el casco. Al segundo, yo me lo había quitado también—. Necesito un descanso.

—¿Estás segura?

Lo reconozco: quería picarla. En mi defensa diré que funcionó. Con el casco en una mano y la espada en la otra, observé como su cuerpo se tensaba. Quería a la Winter valiente que había visto en la arena. Quería a la Winter que me salvó la vida aquí, en esta misma pista. Antes de la llegada del Sinsajo podíamos detenernos a descansar todo lo que quisiera, pero ya no. La soga empezaba a cerrarse alrededor de nuestro cuello y si no estábamos preparados, moriríamos.

—Te he dicho que estoy cansada.  
—¿Crees que el enemigo te dejaría descansar?

Tuve que recordarme que quería sacarla de sus casillas porque su expresión era demasiado graciosa. Me miraba como si me hubiera vuelto loco. Seguro que estaba dándole vueltas a la idea de soltarme cuán imbécil y desconsiderado que soy. En cambio, me fulminó con la mirada. No es que me hubiera ofendido que lo gritara. Me lo estaba buscando.

—No estamos en terreno hostil. —Aseguró.  
—Podríamos estarlo.  
—Pero, no lo estamos.  
—Imagina que si estás en tierra hostil. Usa ese cansancio que dices tener para acabar conmigo. Vamos, _Wint_…

Por el rabillo del ojo observé a Haymitch. Había salido el día anterior de rehabilitación y por lo que sabía —gracias a Gale—, él y la Sinsajo ya se habían reencontrado. Suspiré apenado al pensar en la de espectadores que tendría el encontronazo entre Haymitch y Winter. Pero, por el momento, él no había abierto la boca y mi _Wint_ no le había visto. Hago de tripas corazón y para rematar, añadí.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te encontré en la arena, Winter? ¿Recuerdas lo asustada que estabas? Ahora tienes mis consejos… eres como una profesional. Es como si fueras de mi distrito. Ahora sí puedes plantarme cara.

Sonreí egocéntricamente para dejar clara la intención de la última frase. Era insultante. Hasta yo sabía reconocer una frase ofensiva cuando la escuchaba. Esta no era de las peores… pero era algo, a fin de cuentas. Como pensábamos en mi distrito… un medio para llegar al fin. Y en este caso, funciono. ¡Vaya si funcionó!

Winter se puso el casco y la cargó contra mí. Apenas tuve tiempo de ponerme mi propio casco antes de tensarme sobre el suelo y plantarle cara.

La rabia suele hacernos más fuertes, pero también nos ciega. Encontré varios puntos desprotegidos, podría haber terminado con ello en un momento, pero decidí esperar. Quería que me derribara. Si podía contra mí, podría contra cualquiera, sin importar el distrito. Tenía que darse cuenta de que defender tu vida no te convierte en un asesino. Es instinto, puro y duro. Ella tenía que entenderlo.

—Demuéstrame que eres capaz de algo más que un mísero ocho.

Yo podría tener bastante fuerza debido a mi corpulencia, pero ella era mucho más ligera, más ágil, más rápida. Ni siquiera lo vi venir. Tan pronto estaba defendiéndome y al siguiente segundo me encontraba en el suelo, bocarriba, con la punta de su espada presentándole respetos a mi cuello. Orgulloso, sonreí.

—Tocado y hundido, cariño.

Se quitó nuevamente el casco y quedé hipnotizado en su expresión risueña. Los ojos le brillaban y tenía dibujada en sus labios una pretenciosa sonrisa. Estalló en dulces carcajadas y apartando el arma, me tendió la mano. Cuando me levanté, nos sobresaltaron los pausados aplausos de alguien. Haymitch Abernathy nos contemplaba, serio, sin revelar sus sentimientos.


End file.
